


pillow talk

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Boyfriends, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Immortality, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Mortality, Pillow Talk, Summer, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Late one summer night, Thor and Bruce talk, and Thor ruminates on how much he adores his mortal boyfriend.





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> it Pisses me Off that ao3 has stopped letting me write custom tags i can only do ones that show up on th drop down list if anyone knows how to fix that lmk
> 
> these guys need more love :/

The odd cricket chirped outside - summer had arrived, and thus blankets had been tossed aside in favour of lying facing one another, dressed in boxers and t-shirts, moonlight streaming in through the open window and illuminating each others faces, as they gazed into each others eyes, soft smiles present on both faces.

"Sometimes I think Midgard is perfect, and then I remember there's people in this realm who do not know or love you, and I realise much work is still to be done." Thor whispered, soft and quiet, so as to not disturb the peace. Bruce smiled, his hand finding Thor's and entwining their fingers.

"You're sweet. I don't understand what I did to deserve someone like you," he replied, closing his eyes briefly and touching their foreheads, before pulling back - too hot for that, even.

"I do not understand how someone so beautiful can think so lowly of oneself."

"I don't understand how someone so beautiful puts up with someone so unworthy." Insecurity still ran hot and heavy in Bruce's veins, despite how valiantly Thor complimented and kissed away his troubles.

"Neither do I, but I suppose I'm just lucky." Oh, that sneaky bastard.

"You're smooth."

"So I've been told."

Bruce laughed, gently, twinkling like a thousand stars, and Thor felt his heart swell with love for the man before him, greying curls messy, eyes shadowed and exhausted, stubble patchy on his chin. He didn't understand how Bruce couldn't see himself as beautiful, as the most gorgeous being in all the nine realms, surpassing gods and goddesses and boundless imagination.

Overcome with emotion, Thor shifted forward and laid a kiss on Bruce's brow, before continuing to lay them across his face, making Bruce chuckle at the affection. God, Thor could listen to that sound all day.

Any genuine laugh Bruce gave was a wonder, and he felt blessed to be privy to so many, when the man was usually so guarded and sarcastically closed-off.

When he was alone with Thor, he felt... open. Loving. Like he could let his walls drop, just a touch, and allow in just a bit of sunlight, allow in the bit of love he so desperately needed and so deeply deserved.

"I love you so, so much," Thor mumbled, words catching in his throat. The moonlight lit up Bruce's face like a spotlight, and he squeezed his hand almost roughly, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss firmly on Bruce's lips.

"I love you too," Bruce whispered back. "More than anything." And Thor felt lucky, so so lucky to be allowed even a small sliver of this angel's affection, a shred of this treasure's intimacy, let alone all of it.

"I wish I could do something to get rid of your burden of being king," Bruce continued, and Thor thought he might cry. Bruce had been through hell and back in his short mortal life, and here he was offering Thor, Thor who couldn't even save his entire people from the destruction of their home, assistance and love and all that he could.

"Just being here with you is enough, my love," Thor replied, pulling Bruce's hand close to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Despite his best efforts to block out the idea and enjoy the time they had together, a thought kept crossing his mind - the momentary nature of Bruce's fleeting mortality. The concept of living without Bruce there to drag a gentle thumb in a loving brush over his scarred eye socket, without Bruce there to hold him close when he simply couldn't hold it in any longer, without Bruce there to hold his hand and absentmindedly caress his knuckles when he was distracted - that made something deep within him twist with aching longing and grief for an impending loneliness.

Bruce seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, because he danced his fingers along Thor's side and rested them on his hip, pulling himself subtly closer. "I wish I could spend eternity with you," he whispered, and his eyes were... shiny?

Once upon a time, Thor had been arrogant enough to believe he deserved being cried over, especially by someone who should never have to cry about a thing.

"Bruce," he said, moving his hand to cup Bruce's face and gently run his thumb over Bruce's eyes, sweeping away the tears collecting there.

"I'm old, Thor," he mumbled. "Not old, old, but old enough for me to be gone before long. If we had met when I was younger, we'd have more time, but I can't stop thinking about how I'll be gone soon, and you'll live on for thousands of years, and forget me-"

"Banner!"

Thor was so shocked that he reverted back to his pet name for Bruce before he had told Thor, in no uncertain terms, that it was generally considered strange to refer to ones lover by their second name. Bruce looked suitably surprised.

"Bruce, I could never- I would never- how could I  _possibly_ forget you? Living without you will be like... torture. It seems like an insurmountable task every time I consider it. I cannot-" Thor broke off, sighing deeply, his own eye a little shiny. Bruce's hand travelled back up from where it had been comfortably curved around his hip, in order to cup his face and wipe away the tears forming.

They lay in silence for a while, feeling the air between them shift, both of them conveying things through their gazes that they never could in words. A cool breeze blew over them from the window, making Bruce shiver slightly, more out of reflex than genuinely being cold. 

"Its late," Bruce eventually whispered, and Thor nodded. Things had passed between them that they couldn't explain in those few minutes, both knowing just how much they couldn't say.  _I'll be gone soon,_ had been the undertone, and they could both sense it.

"We should sleep, you mean?" Thor clarified, and Bruce nodded.  _We should enjoy what time we have, little as it may be._

"I love you."  _I love you._

"And I, you."  _Gods, I'm going to miss you more than words can say._

"Good night," they both said, just slightly out of sync.

_You deserve the world._

_You are my world._

**Author's Note:**

> this went WILDLY downhill
> 
> im seeing iw in 9 days and if these guys dont interact im suing marvel for everything they have
> 
> comment or... loss


End file.
